This invention relates to a method of manufacturing superconducting patterns.
Along with efforts to make integrated circuits more dense, high operational speeds are required. The fine structures of electric circuits give rise to problems of decrease in operational speed and in reliability at exothermic parts of integrated circuits. Because of this, if semiconductor devices are driven at the boiling point of liquid nitrogen, the mobilities of electron and hole become 3-4 times as faster as those at room temperature and as a result the frequency characteristics can be improved.
The Josephson devices such as a memory which functions based on the Josephson effect are known as superconductive electronical devices. In this device, switching operation associated with the Josephson effect is performed. A schematic view of an example of such a device is shown in FIG. 1. The device comprising a superconducting film 24 adjoined to superconducting region formed within a substrate 21 with a barrier film 23 therebetween. The advantage of the device is operability at a very high frequency. However, the oxygen proportion contained in the superconducting ceramics of this type tend to be reduced.